Happy 18, Kimmie
by Tenchi Knight
Summary: Kim Possible is turning 18 and it seems everyone has a special gift for her...


Happy 18th, Kim...  
By Tenchi Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any associated characters. They are copyright the Disney Corporation and  
are used without permission.

Kim walks through the halls, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she revels in the fact that on this day... this  
wonderful day... she is officially eighteen and an adult. As she walks through the masses of students on her way  
to class, nothing can get her down. Not Bonnie's snide remarks, not Mister Barkin's incessant badgering, not even  
Ron's typical clumsiness, something which has been bothering her more and more often as of late. As she rounds  
a corner, she sees her friend Monique standing by her locker, a bright smile on her own face.

MONIQUE: "Hey there, girlfriend! Happy Birthday!"

KIM: "So not the drama."

MONIQUE: "But it is! You're finally eighteen! Do you know what that means?"

KIM(smiling): "I can rent rated R movies?"

MONIQUE: "You're an adult!"

KIM: "Then why don't I feel any different?"

MONIQUE: "Just give it time."

Kim opens her locker, and watches as the screen on the computer inside flickers to life, showing the perpetually  
house-bound Wade sitting behind his keyboard with a Mega-gulp in his right hand.

WADE: "Happy birthday, Kim."

KIM: "Thanks Wade. So what's the sitch?"

WADE: "Business is at a stand-still today, but I've got some personal messages for you."

KIM: "Oh? Who are they from?"

WADE: "Well, Team Go sent you a message wishing you a happy birthday... Team Impossible sent much the same  
and said that you could get a lift from them anytime you needed it... Doctor Director from Global Justice sent you  
an offer to begin training as a junior agent with option to join as a full agent once you turn twenty-five."

Kim sighs and rolls her eyes at this.

KIM: "Anything else?"

WADE: "I've got a message from... Professor Dementor?"

He looks up, confused.

KIM: "What's it say?"

WADE(reading): "Kim Possible, happy birthday, and congratulations on living to eighteen. I'll give you a break and  
not try anything today. Enjoy because I will destroy you soon and rule the world."

KIM: "That was freaky."

WADE: "I've got another. This one from DNAmy... 'Happy Birthday, fellow cuddler, say hi to your pandaroo for  
me.' Yikes... creepy... And there's one from Duff Killigan. 'Hope your birthday is a hole-in-one.' Wow. That was  
bad even for him."

KIM: "Just proof it's the genuine thing. Are there any more messages?"

WADE: "Expecting one from anyone in particular?"

KIM: "Not really..."

WADE: "Oh, ok. Well, Señor Senior and Junior sent a video message."

KIM: "Patch it through."

She watches as the elderly man appears on the screen.

SENIOR: "Well, well, Kim Possible, you've turned eighteen. This is a momentous occasion. I've sent a gift to your  
home... no need to be alarmed... it's not a trap. I hope that you enjoy it."

Señor Senior Junior appears on the screen beside his father.

JUNIOR: "You are making the video already? Father, you should have told me you were starting it."

SENIOR: "I would have, but you were busy primping."

JUNIOR: "Well, I wanted to look my best when I wished her a happy eighteenth birthday."

SENIOR: "Then do so."

JUNIOR: "I just did."

SENIOR: "What? You did already?"

JUNIOR: "I just did, papa."

SENIOR: "No, no... You must make a special effort to wish someone a happy birthday..."

JUNIOR: "But I did."

SENIOR: "You must say it with full conviction, with it being the one and only message within that breath."

Junior nods then turns to the camera.

JUNIOR: "Happy birthday, Kim."

He turns to his father.

JUNIOR: "There."

Senior just rolls his eyes and sighs heavily before turning to the camera once more.

SENIOR: "We will suspend our activities out of respect for your birthday, but come tomorrow we will resume our  
day-to-day business which it seems you've come to enjoy meddling with. Good day, and happy Birthday, Kim."

The video stops and Wade reappears.

KIM: "Ok... that was strange..."

WADE: "And that's not the end of it."

KIM: "There's more?"

WADE: "Motor Ed sent you a message... 'Woah! You're eighteen? Seriously! That's rocking! Have a killer  
birthday! Rock on, Red! This air guitar is for you! Yeah!' Ed."

KIM: "That sounds about right for him. Any others?"

WADE: "One more. It's a short message from Doctor Drakken... it says 'Kim Possible, you think you're all that...  
and today you are. Have a happy eighteenth birthday. Tomorrow I'll get back to taking over the world. Oh. And if  
you have some left over, please bring me and Shego some birthday cake next time you come to foil one of my  
plans.'"

Kim just laughs at this quirky note while Monique rolls her eyes.

MONIQUE: "Girl, you've got to find yourself some better villains."

KIM: "I don't know... It's kinda fun dealing with them on a day to day basis like this."

MONIQUE: "Yeah, but asking for some of your cake in a birthday message? That's kinda weird."  
Kim looks at Monique and smiles.

KIM: "This IS Drakken we're talking about."

MONIQUE: "You've got a good point. Still..."

KIM: "I know but it's so not the drama."

The bell rings.

KIM: "But that is! We're going to be late!"

She turns to Wade's screen.

KIM: "Thanks Wade."

She grabs her books and quickly runs down the hall to her class with only one thought nagging at the back of her mind. 'I wonder why Shego didn't send a message...' She shakes her head, and goes to class.

AT LUNCH...

Kim walks out of class, distracted by her inner thoughts when she's suddenly shaken out by a nasally voice calling  
out to her.

RON: "KP!"

She turns, and sees him running along only to trip over his own untied shoelaces and fall on his face, skidding to a  
stop at her feet. She looks down at him for a moment.

KIM(dry): "Well, at least you kept your pants on."

He stands up, and his pants promptly drop. He looks down then quickly pulls them up once more.

KIM(exasperated): "Why don't you wear suspenders?"

RON: "I don't have any. But anyway, I wanted to tell you happy birthday!"

He smiles broadly and gives her a big hug, and she smiles at the innocent gesture before returning it.

KIM: "Thanks, Ron."

He releases her and steps back.

RON: "So are you ready?"

KIM: "Not really... I mean I've gone up against Drakken and his army of minions, Killigan, DNAmy, Camille Leon,  
even Dementor, but I've never felt this nervous..."

RON: "I still don't see why you're so nervous."

KIM: "You haven't seen the way the tweebs were grinning."

RON: "That bad?"

KIM: "Yes, it's so the drama. I haven't seen them this excited since they got that chemistry set..."

RON: "You mean the one they used to make the fuel for the rocket they crashed into the neighbor's house?"  
She nods.

RON: "I'm still not sure how they managed to pull that off... after all... it's a chemistry set for children age three  
to nine. I remember mine... it had a set of wires with electrodes to make a potato battery."

KIM: "Never underestimate the power of the tweebs once they put their minds to something."

RON: "I don't. That's what's kept me alive so far. So that's the only reason you're nervous?"

KIM: "Nervous? I'm not nervous."

RON: "Kim, you're so jumpy that if a mouse were to sneeze..."

Rufus

who is riding in Ron's pocket

sneezes as if on cue, and Kim jumps over a foot in the air from fright. Rufus  
pops out and grins sheepishly.

RUFUS: "'Scuse me."

Ron looks at the blushing girl with a quirked eyebrow.

RON: "Right..."

KIM: "It's so not the drama, Ron."

They hear a low rumble, and Ron suddenly grows very nervous.

RON: "Kim... I don't like the sound of that..."

The rumble grows larger, and they can hear screams in the distance.

RON: "That sounds like..."

He looks to his right, and sees a troupe of monkeys round the corner and charge right at them.

RON(panicking): "MONKEYS!!!"

They don't have a moment to react as they race past, barely missing the two who're standing there, their eyes  
wide with shock. As they leave, Kim looks down at her feet and sees something sitting there.

KIM: "What the..."

She reaches down and picks up the box that is wrapped in banana yellow wrapping paper and looks at the  
attached note.

KIM(reading): "Happy birthday, Kim Possible. May the monkey gods cast a smile on this day for you for the future  
belongs to me. Lord Monkeyfist."

She looks at Ron who's trembling.

KIM: "Didn't see that one coming."

Her kimmunicator beeps, and she takes it out of her pocket.

KIM: "What's the sitch?"

WADE: "Kim! There's a large troupe of monkeys is in the vicinity of Middleton High..."

She looks at him with a level expression.

WADE: "Let me guess, they're already gone?"

She nods.

WADE: "Why were they there?"

KIM: "Delivering a gift from Lord Monkeyfist."

WADE: "Monkeyfist?"

KIM: "Yeah."

WADE: "You want me to run a scan on it and see if there's anything dangerous inside?"

KIM: "Please and thank you."

She points her kimmunicator at the package, and a red light flashes out, scanning across it. He looks at his  
displays for a long moment before looking back at the screen.

WADE: "Looks clean. I'd just wait for your party."

KIM: "Why's that?"

WADE: "Because it's a birthday present."

KIM: "And you know what it is?"

WADE: "Yes. You want me to tell you?"

KIM: "Please and thank you."

WADE: "No can do. There's a note in there from Monkeyfist requesting I not tell you."

KIM: "You can read the note?"

WADE: "Yes, I can."

KIM: "Wow. The sensors in the kimmunicator are good."

WADE: "Of course they are. I designed them."

He smiles and she chuckles.

KIM: "Thanks again for the scan, Wade."

WADE: "My pleasure."

KIM: "Are you coming to the party?"

WADE: "I'll see what I can do..."

KIM: "But if you don't make it..."

WADE: "I'll make sure to send the Wade-bot in my place."

KIM: "I really hope that you can make it, Wade."

WADE: "I'll try my hardest."

KIM: "Please and thank you."

WADE: "Anything for you, Kim."

She ends the connection, and looks at Ron who's still eyeing the package that the monkeys had left.

RON: "Monkeys... monkeys brought it..."

KIM: "Yes, Ron, monkeys brought it because it's from Lord Monkeyfist."

RON: "But monkeys..."

She rolls her eyes, picks up the gift, and carries it to her locker where she tucks it away before looking over at Ron  
who's still standing there.

KIM: "Come on, Ron, let's go."

He looks over, then blinks and jogs over to her as she closes her locker. She rolls her eyes, and walks to her next  
class

history with Mister Barkin. As they walk into school, he looks over at her.

BARKIN: "Possible!"

She looks over, and sighs heavily.

BARKIN: "What's this I hear that a troupe of monkeys came tearing through the halls of this fair school?"

KIM: "Yes..."

BARKIN: "And they left you a present?"

KIM: "It was from Lord Monkeyfist."

BARKIN: "I don't care who it was from. I don't appreciate having monkeys in my school."

KIM: "But Mister Barkin..."

BARKIN: "No, Possible."

KIM: "You're not even going to listen to what I have to say?"

BARKIN: "No, I won't because I don't have to."

The classroom door opens and in walks a man who looks like a hybrid of a man and a monkey.

BARKIN: "And just who are you?"

MAN: "I am..."

RON(panicking): "LORD MONKEYFIST!"

MONKEYFIST: "Yes. As Ronald said, I am Lord Monkeyfist. Now, I see you have a problem with how I delivered my  
gift to Miss Possible?"

BARKIN: "I don't like having monkeys in my school."

MONKEYFIST: "And I don't like it when someone causes trouble for Miss Possible on her eighteenth birthday."

BARKIN: "So tell me, why do you care if it's her birthday?"

MONKEYFIST: "Because, Barkin, where I come from, the eighteenth birthday is a day which is celebrated, and  
honored by a day of peace. Friends and enemies alike come together to celebrate the day in peace, and have  
even been known to join forces to stop those who would challenge this peace..."

BARKIN: "So you're saying that because she's turning eighteen today that you're going to stick up for her... you  
and what army?"

RON(sick): "You just had to ask that, didn't you?"

Mister Barkin looks at Ron, then at the door in time to see hundreds of monkeys assembled in the halls outside  
the room.

MONKEYFIST: "My army of ninja monkeys."

Mister Barkin looks at this, then gulps and nods slowly.

BARKIN: "Possible... take your seat... and you... Monkeyfist... please get those monkeys out of my school..."

MONKEYFIST: "Will you cause any more trouble for us?"

He shakes his head.

MONKEYFIST: "I will have several of my ninjas watching to make sure you behave... but for the most part we will  
retreat..."

He turns and makes a motion to the monkeys who quickly retreat from the halls, followed shortly by their leader.  
Kim walks to her seat and sits down, pulling out her kimmunicator and typing out a message that she sends to  
Wade.

IN WADE'S ROOM...

He looks at a screen as a message appears.

WADE. PLEASE INVITE ENEMIES TO BIRTHDAY WITH OFFER OF ONE DAY TRUCE AND APOLOGIZE FOR LATE-  
MINUTE INVITE. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.

WADE(to himself): "Weird... she rarely sends me text... and asking me to invite her enemies? I don't know...  
something might be up... if it was, though, she wouldn't say 'please and thank you.' Well, I guess I should send  
out those invites..."

He begins sending out invitations to people he never expected to, including DNAmy, Drakken, Motor Ed,  
Dementor, Monkeyfist, and more. Once he's sent out the messages, he then calls the Possible household.

AT THE POSSIBLE RESIDENCE...

Dr. Ann Possible is working to prepare her home for the party which she will be hosting at six PM when she hears  
the phone ring. She walks over, and lifts it from the cradle, resting it on her shoulder as she walks along and  
continues preparations.

ANN: "Hello?"

WADE: "Hi, Mrs. Possible."

ANN: "Oh, Hi, Wade. How are you doing?"

WADE: "I'm good, thanks. Listen... there are going to be some more people coming to the party..."

ANN: "Oh?"

WADE: "Yeah... Kim asked me to invite them..."

ANN: "Who is it?"

WADE: "Dementor, Drakken, possibly Shego, Motor Ed, DNAmy, Lord Monkeyfist, Duff Killigan, and maybe  
Camille Leon."

ANN(surprised): "Oh..."

WADE: "I don't know. Kim just asked me to send out the invites to them."

ANN: "Well... I guess that I could make some more punch for the extra guests... but I'm not sure that we won't  
have a war on our hands with all of them here... especially with the boys planning something for Kim."

WADE: "I'm sure that Kim knows what she's doing."

ANN: "I hope so. Thank you for calling... will you be coming to the party?"

WADE: "I think that it would be a good idea if I did, so yeah."

ANN: "I'm glad to hear that."

WADE: "I'll see you at the party."

ANN: "I look forward to it, Wade."

WADE: "Bye."

ANN: "Good bye."

She hangs up the phone and looks at her husband, James, who's in the other room preparing as well. He peers  
into the room where Ann is.

JAMES: "Who was that, honey?"

ANN: "That was Wade."

JAMES: "Will he be coming to the party?"

ANN: "Yes, he will. He also told me that Kim asked him to invite some other people to the party as well."

JAMES: "Who's that?"

ANN: "Professor Dementor, Doctor Drakken..."

JAMES: "Why would she invite Drew?"

ANN: "I don't know... she also invited DNAmy, she was the one with the fascination with the Cuddle-buddies..."

JAMES: "Oh, I remember her... she was rather strange."

ANN: "That she was. She invited Lord Monkeyfist..."

JAMES: "Oh, Ron's going to have fun with that."

ANN: "Duff Killigan..."

JAMES: "I've wanted to get some golfing tips from him for a while."

ANN: "Motor Ed..."

JAMES: "I'm still bitter about the whole Kepler incident..."

ANN: "I know, James. Last on the list is Camille Leon."

JAMES: "She was the shape shifter, right?"

ANN: "Yes."

JAMES: "Ah. Well, it looks like the party's going to be interesting."

ANN: "To say the least."

JAMES: "Should I have the police, paramedics, and fire department on standby?"

ANN: "Please."

He nods and walks into the other room before popping his head back in.

JAMES: "Won't Team Go be coming too?"

Ann nods.

JAMES: "Well, at least that stacks odds a bit in our favor."

ANN: "Does it?"

He looks at her, confused.

ANN: "What if they were willing to have a truce for Kimmie's birthday?"

JAMES: "And what would possess them to do that?"

ANN: "You never know... stranger things have happened... besides, anything is possible for a Possible."

JAMES: "You know that's not what they mean by the family creed."

ANN: "It's possible that it is."

He shoots her a level look which she answers with an impish grin.

SOME TIME LATER...

Ann Possible looks at the front of the house as she hears the whine of a hovercraft landing in the front yard and  
sighs softly.

ANN: "I hope that the hovercraft won't hurt the grass too much."

JAMES: "I'm sure that Drew won't park anywhere that it would do too much damage."

The engine slows and then a moment later they hear a knock at the door. James walks over, opens it, and looks  
at the blue skinned villain.

JAMES: "Drew."

DRAKKEN: "James. So, I was wondering... is where I parked all right?"

James leans out and looks before nodding.

JAMES: "Sure. That's where the boys accidentally detonated a rocket that they were building, so it's still a bit  
scorched."

DRAKKEN: "Good."

He walks over to the hovercraft and turns it off before taking something out and walking back over with a large  
box in his hands.

DRAKKEN: "May I come in?"

James looks at the man for a long moment before nodding. He steps back, and Drakken walks in, looking over at  
Ann who's finishing preparations. She looks over, her gaze unreadable as she eyes him. He sighs and casts his  
eyes downward for a moment.

DRAKKEN: "Ann... how are you doing?"

ANN: "I'm well, Drew."

DRAKKEN: "Ann... I was wondering if we could put the past behind us at least for today, for Kim's birthday."  
She stares at him, an almost mystified expression on her face.

DRAKKEN: "Just because she's my arch-nemesis, and a constant thorn in my side doesn't mean I don't appreciate  
her abilities and her strengths as both a fighter and as a person."

ANN: "Who are you and what did you do with the Drew Lipski I know?"

DRAKKEN: "This is the first birthday party I've been invited to in almost a decade-and-a-half. I'm not going to mess things up by being a heel before the party even gets started."

ANN: "Oh... thank you, Drew. Is that a gift for Kimmie?"

DRAKKEN: "Yes, it is. I hope she likes it."

ANN: "And... what is it?"

DRAKKEN: "It's an autographed box set of 'Pals' seasons one through six. Shego said that she was a big fan of it,  
and so I figured that she'd probably want to have it."

ANN(nonplused): "Oh, that's nice."

DRAKKEN: "And no, I didn't steal it or force the cast to sign it. I actually showed up at a reunion gala they were  
hosting last month and asked them to sign it for her. When they found out that it was for Kim, they were happy  
to autograph it for her since they're fans of hers."

ANN: "Oh, Ok. Well, if you'd like to put it over there..."

She motions to a nearby table. He nods, walks over, and puts it down on the table before walking back over to  
her.

DRAKKEN: "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

ANN: "No, Drew, I've got everything under control. Would you like some punch? I've made some up, so feel free  
to help yourself to it."

DRAKKEN: "I... Thank you."

He walks over, and pours himself a cup of the punch before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

ANN: "So, Drew, Shego's not coming?"

DRAKKEN: "No. I asked her about it and she said that she had other plans."

ANN: "Oh. Ok."

A loud vehicle pulls up and screeches to a halt and then they hear a loud wailing call while Drakken hangs his  
head and sighs heavily.

DRAKKEN: "Not him..."

The doorbell rings and Ann looks over at it before walking over and opening the door revealing Motor Ed  
standing there.

ED: "Hey, how's it going, Red's mom."

ANN: "You must be Motor Ed."

ED: "Seriously."

ANN: "Pleased to meet you. I'm Ann, Kim's mother."

ED: "And you... seriously."

She steps to the side and he walks in, looking over at Drakken.

ED: "Hey! Cousin Drew! You're here for Red's party too?"

DRAKKEN: "What does it look like, Ed?"

ED: "Uh... that you're here?"

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

Doctor Ann Possible walks to the door as she hears a knock and opens it to reveal Felix sitting in his chair, a  
package in his lap.

FELIX: "Hi, Doctor Possible."

ANN: "Hello, Felix, come in. Make yourself at home."

He rolls in and looks around for a long moment before looking at Ann once more.

ANN: "I know, it looks like a villain convention, but they've all agreed to a truce for her birthday."

FELIX: "Guess they see she's special."

ED: "Seriously."

Felix jumps and his head whips around to look at Motor Ed who's standing there, a half-drank glass of punch in  
his hand.

ED: "No worries, Wheels, I'm not going to go after your ride."

FELIX: "Seriously?"

ED: "Seriously."

FELIX: "Cool."

He wheels over and drops off the package before going over to where Drakken and Dementor are discussing their  
latest inventions. Ann looks around at the various people before turning to her husband.

ANN: "It seems that Kimmie's more important to her enemies than we first thought."

JAMES: "So it seems."

Jim and Tim walk into the house, broad smiles on their faces, and their parents look at them with more than a bit  
of trepidation.

ANN: "Boys... will your present for Kimmie blow up the house?"

JIM: "It shouldn't."

TIM: "After all, we've checked the calibration on the fuel-injection system twice."

JAMES: "Wait a second... fuel injection... what did you boys do?"

JIM: "Can't tell you until Kim's here."

The door opens and Kim enters with Monique and Ron in tow. The trio stops as they enter the room, and it's as if  
the world were holding its breath. Then Motor Ed breaks the silence.

ED: "Yo! Red! Happy birthday!"

This brings a chorus of well-wishing from the others that makes Kim blush lightly. Her parents walk over, and  
each give her a warm hug and kiss.

JAMES: "Happy birthday, Kimmie-cub."

KIM: "Thanks, dad, thanks, mom."

Drakken walks over, and Kim looks over at him.

DRAKKEN: "Well... I wasn't really expecting to be invited to your party... so I wanted to say... thank you, Kim, and  
happy birthday."

KIM: "Thanks, Doctor Drakken."

She smiles and he walks off. Kim looks over at her parents who are still standing there.

KIM: "You know... I expected this to be a lot more awk-weird than it is..."

ANN: "Well, they are your enemies after all, but they respect you and it seems quite a few of them even like you  
to a certain extent."

KIM: "Wow... weird as that is..."

Ann just nods.

WADE: "Hey, Kim."

She looks over at the husky computer nerd and smiles broadly.

KIM: "Wade! You made it!"

WADE: "Well, I figured that I might as well show up since your enemies were all taking the time to show up.  
Besides, I'm not one to turn down some of your mom's punch... it's delicious."

KIM: "Yeah, it's ferociously good. Hey, do you have any idea what Shego's up to?"

WADE: "No... Why do you ask?"

KIM: "Well, everyone I've talked to said she had something to do and that's why she didn't come... I was  
wondering if she was up to something."

WADE: "Not that I'm aware of."

KIM: "Oh... ok..."

She frowns softly and walks off while Wade shrugs and walks over to talk to some of the other party guests.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

Kim is standing by the punch bowl when Shego walks over to her.

SHEGO: "Hey there, Kimmie."

She turns to face the older woman, her eyes wide.

KIM: "Shego! You made it!"

SHEGO: "Doi."

KIM: "I thought you weren't coming."

SHEGO: "Why wouldn't I?"

KIM: "Well... after all the stuff we've been through..."

SHEGO: "Of course I'd come to your birthday, doi."

KIM: "I... thank you."

SHEGO: "Now it's time for the birthday spanking."

KIM(shocked): "What?"

Shego grins broadly.

SHEGO: "It's tradition!"

Kim stares at the older woman for a long moment, then her eyes narrow slightly.

KIM: "Shego... can you show me your plasma?"

SHEGO: "What? Why?"

KIM: "Because I want to see it. Can you show me? I've never seen it without it being a total threat."

SHEGO: "It's not really a party trick, Kimmie."

KIM: "So you're scared to show me?"

SHEGO(offended): "No! It's just not some party trick."

KIM: "Camille, change back."

SHEGO: "What?"

KIM: "I said drop the act, Camille. I know it's you."

Kim watches as Shego becomes Camille Leon and sighs heavily.

CAMILLE(soft): "I'm sorry, Kim. I know you were hoping she would show, so I figured that if she didn't, that I'd  
give being her a crack if for nothing else than a birthday gift."

KIM: "Thanks, Camille. And I bet it would be a good gag too."

CAMILLE(grinning): "Got me there. So I've got to ask... Why were you looking around for Shego so much?"

KIM: "I just had a feeling she was up to something and if she was here she wouldn't be working on it."

CAMILLE: "Oh. Ok."

She turns and walks off, and Dr. Drakken walks over to her.

DRAKKEN(nervous): "Uh... Kim?"

She looks at him.

DRAKKEN(nervous): "Is there something wrong?"

KIM: "What do you mean?"

DRAKKEN: "Well... you're a little... moopy."

Kim stares at the cerulean scientist for a long moment, her eyes full of incredulity, and then she speaks.

KIM: "Did you just say moopy?"

He nods, looking a bit ashamed of himself.

DRAKKEN: "When we were sucked into the dimensional rift, we ended up being on Pals for a while, and I got  
sucked into the story line..."

KIM: "It happens to the best of us."

DRAKKEN: "So... what's wrong?"

KIM: "Do you know where Shego is?"

DRAKKEN: "You know... I've been hearing that you're looking for her... why is that?"

KIM: "It's just been strange not seeing her while I'm seeing all the other villains..."

DRAKKEN: "Well, I talked to her and she said that she had something else to do... she seemed kinda distracted, so  
it must have been something important..."

KIM: "Oh, I guess."

DRAKKEN: "Don't worry, Kim. She wouldn't miss your birthday unless it was important."

KIM: "How are you sure?"

DRAKKEN: "Trust me. I know these things."

She shoots him a look that screams of disbelief and he sighs heavily.

DRAKKEN: "Kim, I've worked with her long enough to know that she's only serious about certain things, and one  
of those things is you. If there's something so important that she can't even make it to your party, then it must be  
something very important."

KIM: "Oh."

DRAKKEN: "So don't worry, Kim. Have a good time."

KIM: "Thanks, Drew... wow... that sounded weird..."

DRAKKEN: "Yeah... that did sound weird, didn't it?"

They look at each other for a long moment and then laugh. This helps break the ice for Kim who starts to mingle  
with the guests, something that seems awkward at times due to the fact she so often sees them as enemies, but  
this feeling is suppressed by their surprising kindness and good will toward her on this day.

NINETY MINUTES LATER...

ANN: "Can I have your attention please?"

The room goes silent and all eyes turn to her.

ANN: "Kimmie, as it's your eighteenth birthday, your father felt that it would be best if we didn't have a cake for  
you. Thankfully for everyone, I overruled him and baked you this."

She motions to a cake she had brought out that is sporting eighteen burning candles atop it.

ANN: "Now, as per tradition, before you can cut it..."

KIM: "No! Mom! Anything but that!"

ANN: "We have to sing..."

KIM: "Please!"

ANN: "'Happy Birthday'."

Kim hangs her head in shame.

ANN: "Everyone together!"

She leads them through a raucous rendition of 'Happy Birthday' while Kim hangs her head in shame. Once the  
song is finished, they cheer and clap, much to Kim's chagrin.

ANN: "Make a wish, Kimmie."

She furrows her brow for a long moment, then takes in a large lungful of air and blows out all the candles. They clap and cheer once more while Ann goes and removes the candles. As she does, Jim and Tim walk over to her.

ANN: "I'm surprised you didn't use those trick candles you can't blow out."

JIM: "We did..."

TIM: "But she still blew them out."

ANN: "Anything is possible for a Possible."

JIM: "Bummer."

ANN: "Be nice to your sister. It's her birthday. Besides, she's been a bit down lately."

TIM: "Yeah. She misses her Shego."

ANN: "Her Shego?"

JIM: "Yeah. She's got a picture of her in her locker."

ANN: "She does?"

TIM: "Yeah. She's actually had a few dozen of them. Every month or so she'd get a new picture put up."

ANN: "And just how do you know she got replacement every month?"

JIM: "Well... you see..."

ANN: "You were breaking into her locker to use her computer?"

The boys nod.

ANN: "What have I told you about breaking into her locker?"

TIM: "Not to get caught?"

ANN: "No, Tim. I told you not to do it."

They hang their heads.

ANN: "Now go get your sister's present ready."

JIM: "Hicka-bicka-boo..."

TIM: "Hoosha!"

Doctor Ann Possible rolls her eyes as her twin (just) teenage sons run out of the room, broad smiles on their  
faces.

ANN: "All right, ladies and gentlemen, who wants cake?"

A forest of arms shoots into the air and she laughs before beginning to divide up the cake and serve it to the  
various villains and heroes. Once everyone has had a piece given to them, Ann glances at the door and sees Jim is  
standing there, grinning broadly.

ANN: "Kimmie, your brothers have been working very hard on your present, and they are both very anxious to  
give it to you, so I've decided to allow them to bring out your present since they will probably explode if they're  
not able to."

TIM(in the other room, plaintive): "Mom!"

ANN: "And they've promised it won't explode once they do bring it out."

JIM/TIM(in the other room, plaintive): "Mom, c'mon!"

Ann smiles while the guests laugh and she motions to the door where the boys walk out with something large  
covered by a drop cloth. She walks over and looks at the shape for a long moment before looking at the boys.

JIM: "Kim, we know we're trouble for you sometimes..."

TIM: "And we love every minute of it..."

JIM: "But you're still our sister..."

TIM: "And we love you."

JIM/TIM: "Happy Birthday!"

They remove the cloth, and she stares at the motorcycle before her, her eyes wide with shock.

JIM: "We built it ourselves."

TIM: "And it's even got an instruction manual."

He produces a large volume that she looks at and chuckles softly before holding out her arms.

KIM: "Thanks, Tweebs. Now give me a hug."

They walk over and give her a hug which she returns, earning an 'Aw...' from the audience and a deep blush from  
the boys. Kim then walks over and begins opening each gift, making sure to read the card attached to each one as  
she does. From cuddle buddies to top-of-the-line fashion and even a jade good-fortune monkey statue, Kim is  
gifted well by all who've attended. As she reaches the bottom of the pile, she finds a black envelope. She lifts it  
up and looks around, knowing that there should be no more cards or gifts forthcoming

all the guests having  
been accounted for

then opens it, the room having fallen into silence at her confusion. She looks at the card  
which is black with green tiger bands across it, then opens it and begins to read aloud.

KIM(reading aloud): "Princess, if you're reading this card, then I've not made it to your party. I'm sorry, I really  
am. I wanted to be able to come, but it seems that life has conspired against me and so I'm only able to attend in  
spirit. I hope that your birthday is a beautiful one blessed with happiness and peace, and that Doctor Dee hasn't  
been making a pig of himself with your cake..."

She chuckles softly as she looks at the cerulean scientist who's eyeing the remainder of her cake closely.

KIM(reading): "I wish you the best of birthdays, and promise that I will give you your present as soon as I can.  
Have a happy birthday, Pumpkin. S."

She looks up and smiles tenderly before closing the card quietly and putting it back into the envelope while the others watch in almost reverent silence. She takes a deep breath and then smiles brilliantly at those who are  
arrayed around the room.

KIM: "You know, I thought that at first this would be awk-weird having heroes and villains at my party, but it's no  
big. You're all my friends, even if I'm trying to stop you from taking over the world or something like that. Thanks,  
everyone, for coming. It's really spanking you did!"

She beams a million watt smile that more than a few people in the room see is hiding something else beneath the  
surface, but nobody says a word about it, knowing it's best to hold their tongues for the time being.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Kim stands at the door, seeing off Monique who is the last guest to depart.

KIM: "Thanks again for coming, Monique."

MONIQUE: "Girl, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I mean seeing Doctor Drakken chatting it up with  
Team Go, and your dad getting golf tips from Duff was just surreal. But I did get some great tips from Camille.  
Besides, it's your eighteenth so of course I'm gonna come!"

She hugs the redheaded woman who returns the gesture with gusto.

MONIQUE(soft): "I just wish Shego had been here."

Kim leans back, holding the mocha skinned young woman at arm's length.

MONIQUE: "I know you were hoping she'd come... I'd have to be blind not to see that... I just don't know why..."

KIM: "I respect her as a rival and an equal."

MONIQUE(dry): "Sure... keep telling yourself that..."

KIM: "I..."

Monique holds up her hand, halting Kim in mid-defense.

MONIQUE: "Kim, I'm able to read most people pretty good, but I've got to tell you, you're harder than hard to  
read when it comes to Shego, and that tells me one thing... you're hiding from everyone, including yourself. I  
don't know what it is, but if you're hiding, it's got to be important."

KIM: "Mo... it's nothing... really..."

MONIQUE: "Kim, just promise me you won't do anything you'll regret..."

KIM: "When do I ever do anything I regret?"

The chocolate toned young woman eyes the creamy skinned redhead levelly, the look saying everything.

MONIQUE: "Be safe, and happy birthday, girlfriend."

She leans in and kisses Kim on the cheek before turning and walking into the night. Kim closes the door and turns  
to see her mother standing there watching her.

ANN: "She's the last guest."

Kim nods.

ANN: "Do you want to talk about it?"

KIM: "About what?"

Ann holds up the card from Shego and Kim almost chokes at the sight, a reaction which the neurosurgeon  
mentally catalogues.

ANN: "Kim?"

Kim shakes her head slowly and Ann nods before walking to her daughter and handing her the card.

ANN: "When you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."

She puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders, leans over, and kisses her on the forehead before drawing her  
into a hug which the young woman returns, drawing comfort from the maternal contact.

ANN(soft): "Happy birthday, Kimmie."

She releases her daughter who walks upstairs to her room, locking her door as she always does ever since she  
caught her brothers trying to break into her closet to get at her battle suit. She then walks over to her bed and  
lays down on her stomach, looking at the innocent looking paper construct that is causing her so much confusion  
and grief.

KIM(quiet): "Damn it..."

She rests her head on her pillow and feels a few tears slide down the side of her nose and drop onto her pillow.

KIM(thought): "Why am I crying? It's not like it's that important she missed my birthday..."

KIM(quiet): "Shego..."

SHEGO(quiet): "Yes, princess?"

Kim turns over and looks around the room, but isn't able to see the emerald skinned woman anywhere. She  
jumps up and searches her room from top to bottom, even looking in the closet and under the bed, but she  
doesn't see the woman anywhere. She walks to her bed and flops down onto it, the adrenaline from thinking  
Shego was in the room quickly leaving her with an empty void that fills with sadness. She closes her eyes and  
more searing hot tears escape.

The next thing Kim knows, she feels a weight on the edge of her bed and she slowly looks over to see Shego  
sitting there, a soft smile on her black painted lips.

KIM: "Shego?"

SHEGO: "Hi, Princess. Sorry I missed your party."

KIM: "Where were you?"

SHEGO: "I had to get something but it wasn't ready in time and I wanted to have it before I saw you."

KIM: "What was it?"

SHEGO: "This."

She holds out a small velvet box that Kim stares at. Shego then stands and turns before kneeling and opening the  
box to reveal a golden band with an emerald and ruby encircled diamond. She gasps aloud, her eyes wide with  
shock as she stares at the circlet of gold and gems.

SHEGO: "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

KIM: "I..."

She jerks, feeling a sudden weight on her, and the world dissolves, proving to be nothing more than a dream. She  
opens her eyes and finds that she's lying on her back, staring up at a figure that is hovering over her. She tries to  
bring up her hands to strike at them, but they're held fast. She tries to catch her assailant with her legs, but she  
finds that they're sitting on her hips, making this impossible. A moment later, the room is bathed with an unholy  
green light that is concentrated around one upheld hand.

KIM(horrified): "Shego!"

SHEGO(grinning): "Well, well, you're awake... I've been waiting a long time for this, Princess..."

Kim closes her eyes, not wanting to see the strike she knows will end her life. A moment later, she feels a warm  
hand on her cheek, and opens her eyes to see Shego looking down at her with a strange expression on her face.

SHEGO: "Happy birthday, Pumpkin."

She leans down, and softly kisses Kim who at first struggles against the older woman, but then loses herself in the  
sensation of her soft, supple lips pressing to her own and the sweet wafting scent of lilies coming from the  
woman in green. As Shego pulls back a bit, Kim leans up to maintain the kiss and Shego smiles internally. Shego  
then releases Kim's hands to cup her cheek, and Kim wraps her arms around Shego holding her fast. Kim leans  
back and gasps as Shego runs her nails lightly up her side, sending shivers down her spine. Kim returns the favor,  
dragging her own finely manicured nails along Shego's sides, making the beautiful raven haired woman shiver  
with delight.

The two women soon lose themselves in the sensations, their soft pants and groans growing louder as they both  
become more bold, Kim eventually having to bite her bottom lip as she reaches a climax never before thought  
possible, a high so high that it almost made her black out. As her senses return to her, she finds herself held  
comfortably in the moss-hued woman.

KIM(soft): "Thank you, Shego."

SHEGO(smiling): "Don't thank me yet, Kimmie... the night has only begun..."

The End...


End file.
